Scars
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: One shot, taking place after chapter 3 of "Can I call you dad?", you don't have to read that one to understand this one but I think you would enjoy it more! Miranda notices a few new scars on her husband one night. KroryxMiranda RR


If you're reading my other KxM fic "Can I Call you Dad?" This would be taking place RIGHT after chapter 3

Happy KroryxMiranda month!

* * *

"Hey…Arystar?"

"Hm?"

"Vhen did you get this?" she gently stroked a small thin line across the bottom of his jaw, he smiled. It was a small scar yet she was able to notice every single new one that he came home with.

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, trying to recall his most recent battle.

"I think…oh…maybe a week ago…I was in Brazil and was knocked into a bush"

"That must have been some bush to do that…" she mumbled, he laughed lightly.

Today officially began Miranda's road to pregnancy, now no longer able to go out into battle like her comrades she will be forced to stay home and wait for her husband to return safely. Tonight, he held her tight in the bed they shared, he had to leave early tomorrow morning, she won't see him when she wakes.

"It was quite an enemy" he replied, in his defense. She giggled, readjusting herself to lie on his chest, searching his body for new scars, curious about each ones story.

"Vhat about…this one? I remember it being hard to make the bleeding stop" she reached up and followed the line on the side of his neck with her finger lightly; he shuddered under her touched and thought for a moment. His face fell when he remembered.

"Ugh…that one…" he groaned," I hate this one…it was the one time I didn't watch my back and it nearly had me killed"…embarrassing really…"

"Arystar…you nearly left me in this sad vorld by myself, it vas terrifying…" she whimpered lightly, her hand dropped from his mark of embarrassment and looked away.

He quickly sat up as much as he could with her on top of him and began to attempt to fix it," I didn't mean it like that…I just…I'm sorry love…"

She sighed and sat up in his lap, letting him up, though she still didn't look at him.

"Please don't be mad, I didn't mean it like that…" he tried again.

"I vas…so scared…ven you came home" she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed," I vas thinking about how on Earth I vas going to raise our baby vithout you und…it vas just horrible…"

He watched her sadly, theres no doubt in his mind that he would react the same if the roles here were switched. He gently tilted her chin up to face him, his heart broke at the sight of tears brimming her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"But did you know? That just knowing that you were going to have my baby was the only thing keeping me alive? I refused to let myself die" he kissed her forehead, then smiled like a goofball, the smile that made everything better.

"So in a very indirect way you saved my life, Thank you Mrs. Krory!"

The tears threatening to spill over disappeared instantly as she laughed, _._

"Very indirectly…but you are very velcome" she giggled, placing a small kiss on cheek. But before she completely sat back on his lap, the small scar under his jaw caught her eye once again.

"A bush huh?"

He smiled," A bush"

She shrugged and reached up, poking his temple gently, curious he moved his head to the side as per say her silent request and received a small kiss on his small scar.

Keeping her finger on the side of his head, requesting he remained that way for a moment longer she moved her lips to the scar on his neck that almost took his life.

"And a mistake" she called it before gently kissing that one. He purred lightly and smiled.

"I shall name it 'Miranda my savior'" he proclaimed proudly as she sat back on his lap.

She rolled her eyes but blushed anyway.

"So, are you curious about any others or shall we go to sleep now?"

"Actually…" she grabbed a hold of his shirt before he could lie back down," I am"

He gulped and remained still as she carefully unbuttoned his cotton shirt,"Y-you know, your random spurts of hotness never cease to surprise me…not that I'm complaining of course"

She finished the last button but stopped to look up at him with confusion." Hotness?"

"New word, Lavi told me" he smiled sheepishly," I feel better saying that than sexy" he blushed.

Miranda also turned a light pink in the cheeks; somehow just saying to word made them both nervous regardless if they had done it many times at this point.

"Y-yeah I agree" she coughed," An-anyvay, could you tell me about this one please?" she traced a long gash over his ribs.

"Let's see….that one…oh, came from an Akuma that called himself the Reaper, a Level 3, I was distracted with two other Level 3'S when it came up, I turned just in time to dodge and not get cleaved in two"

"Oh…" he could hear the worry and fear in her voice though she did her best to brush it off as she leaned in and placed a small kiss over his ribs.

"Ok…how about…these?"

On his left side of his stomach were small scattered short lines, she gently dragged her fingers over them slightly surprised at his gasp of pain.

"Oh I definitely remember this one. Shrapnel type attack, an Akuma that shot at close range, felt like glass or razors…that one was fun to bandage" he flinched, like he was feeling it all over again.

She was careful in placing a kiss there.

"How about here?" she slipped his shirt over his shoulder to reveal where a hole once was, far too large to be a normal Akuma bullet.

"That was a spear that was meant to pin me to the wall, and it didn't work. I stood firm, and it just went straight through. He was quite surprised when I charged forward and killed him"

She smiled," I see"

"I think I like these scar stories" he sighed, toying with the end of her hair between his fingers as she placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

"Glad to know you're enjoying it, but tell me, vhat can you tell about this one?" reaching up, she brushed his long white bangs out of his face to reveal a small gash right where his white hairs began.

"I…have one up there?" he looked up as much as he could, but obviously could not see it himself.

She giggled," You came home late one night, so tired, like a zombie you walked in here not paying attention und you tripped and fell on the nightstand"

Instantly remembering, he laughed nervously," Y-yeah now I remember…really gave you a fright didn't I?"

"Ja, you sure did" she laughed, placing a small kiss on his forehead before letting his bangs flop back into place.

"I think that's all of my new ones…" he did his best to scan his body for any scars she wasn't updated on.

"True…but vhat about this one? It's older but I like to look back on it…"

Now lying comepletely on his chest she reached up and traced his lips with her thumb. He knew for a fact that there was nothing there but understood that she was being playful.

"Ah, not that one was inflicted by my first kiss with the worlds most beautiful woman, I can't seem to get it to heal though, considering she keeps luring me in"

Miranda blushed deeply, not exactly expecting that much.

"I…see…"

He smiled big, there was just nothing more satisfying than being with the woman of his dreams and making her blush.

"Well?

"….vell vhat?"

"Aren't you going to kiss it? Like the rest?" he smiled like a goofball, making her laugh.

And making her laugh, that too.

She pretended to look annoyed and rolled her eyes, "Oh fine" Miranda bent down and kissed him gently.

He sighed happily, "See...? Its never going to heal"

"I don't think you mind that though"

"Nope! Now then!"

Miranda yelped in surprise as he suddenly flipped her over and switched their positions. She gulped, now he was on top of her, carefully in not crushing the small German woman, with his hands on the buttons of her shirt.

His sudden spurts of "hotness" always surprised her.

"I do believe there are a few marks on you that I should updated on"

* * *

I'll be doing other one shots based on my other fic soon, other short stories that take place inbetween chapters :3 enjoy!

~SWD


End file.
